Sweeter than Candy
by FutureShock
Summary: Pinkie Pie makes a reckless move, one that will change her friendship with Twilight forever! Will this move lead to dire consequences, or to something even better than before?
1. Slumber Party

Chapter One: Slumber Party

Pinkie Pie was walking home from what was a very tough school day. She had three tests to take and none of them were easy. She felt confident about her English test, and okay about her history test... but math was the bane of her existence. Not to mention she had stayed up late last night studying, so the lack of sleep didn't help anything either. In fact walking wasn't the right word, to her it felt like her feet were carrying several tons of weight and could give out at any moment. Yet she was almost home, so she pushed all negative thoughts out of her mind. Plus it was Friday, which meant it was the weekend! No one could be upset during the weekend.

As soon as she reached her house she opened the door and shut it immediately. Once her door was shut the pink haired girl collapsed onto her floor, hitting the ground with a big thud. She laid there for a few moments, just letting her aching body rest. The only reason she didn't drive was because Maud had needed her car to go to some sort of rock convention out of town. "I hope you're having more fun than I am Maud." She said aloud, mentally wondering if her sister could hear her. Pinkie did have a theory that she and her sister could communicate telepathically... but she hadn't quite figured out to do it yet. Plus her friends told her that was nonsense.

It was then that her phone began to ring, and the familiar electronic music quickly made her realize who was calling. Using what strength she had left the pink skinned girl rolled over and pulled her phone out of her backpack. She answered the phone. "Hey Twilight." She greeted, trying not to sound too depressed.

"Hi Pinkie... is everything alright, you sound bummed out."

"Yeah, I'm fine. School was just super duper tough today. I mean, three tests in one day, on a Friday, who does that?!"

Twilight chuckled. "Glad to have you back Pinkie."

"But I didn't leave silly, I'm still here." Pinkie stated, not realizing what her friend meant.

"Uh, never mind."

"So um, do you have any plans tonight Twilight?"

"Not really, I was just going to do some more reading. That new book I got from the library about space is really fascinating!"

Pinkie Pie laughed, not at her but because Twilight Sparkle was the only person she knew who would read outside of school. After a moment of giggling she calmed down... and then she gasped, as if she had just found an ancient artifact. "I just got a super fun idea. You should come over to my house tonight, we can have our own little sleep over! We can play games, watch movies, tell scary ghost stories." She proceeded to make spooky noises to emphasize her point. "So what do you think?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!"

 _'Yes!'_

"Hey, maybe we should invite the others, I'm sure they'd love to come."

The pink skinned girl's face went blank. While she fully agreed that more friends equaled more fun she kind of wanted the night to be just the two of them. It was nothing against her other friends, she just didn't want them coming.

"Pinkie? You there?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh yeah I'm still here."

"So what do you think about my suggestion?"

"Well actually I kind of just wanted it to be just us tonight." The pink girl explained.

There was a pause before the blue haired girl answered. She didn't think she would hear that from her energetic friend. "Any reason why?"

Pinkie took a moment to think, she didn't want to tell her the real reason... at least not over the phone. Had they both been in the same room then she probably would have told her, but that wasn't the case. "Oh well I uh..." _'Think of something quick, think of something quick!'_ "I have something special planned for them and I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for them." She answered hesitantly, all the while hoping that her excuse worked.

"Oh, in that case I guess it can be just the two of us."

 _'Phew.'_ She then smiled brightly. "Yay, I'll see you tonight okay bye!" With that she hung up the phone. As soon as she did she let out a deep sigh. Her brow then furrowed. "Alright Pinkie, Twilight is coming over tonight. You'll have to pull out all the stops for this one. This has to be a night she'll never forget... and hopefully one that I'll never forget." She smiled before getting back into serious mode. "Let's do this!" She shouted.

* * *

Twilight Sparkle pulled her car up to the driveway belonging to her pink haired friend. She turned off her car and grabbed her backpack before stepping outside, she then walked up to the front door. Once at the door she rang the doorbell. The purple skinned girl stood there for a few moments before the door opened, and standing there was her ever cheerful friend. "Hi Pinkie Pie." She greeted, only to find herself trapped in a huge hug.

"Thank you so much for coming Twilight, this night is going to be the best ever!" Pinkie yelled enthusiastically.

"That's g-great Pinkie but do you think you can let go of me now?"

As much as she didn't want to the energetic girl complied and released her bear hug. She then noticed that Twilight was wearing normal clothes instead of pajamas. "You're supposed to wear pajamas to sleepovers silly, like me." She had already dawned her light blue pajama piece.

"I know that." Twilight deadpanned. "They're in my backpack, I was waiting to change at your house."

"Oki doki loki, you can use my bathroom." She smiled and pointed to her bathroom.

"Thank you." The purple girl told her before heading over to the washroom to change.

While that was happening the pink haired girl put her hand to her chin. _'Okay Pinkie, if you're going to do this it has to be tonight!'_ The girl told herself, determination evident in her inner voice.

Moments later the blue haired girl came out of the bathroom, now wearing her light yellow pajamas with the pink hearts on them. She set her backpack down on the coffee table.

"You look amazing!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, finding a small blush come onto her cheeks as she did so.

"Um... thanks." Twilight replied nervously, not expecting that sort of comment. "So what do we do first?" She asked, all the while noticing her friend staring at her.

It took the energetic girl a few moments to respond. She didn't mean to be staring at her, but she couldn't help herself. She always did like that outfit. After a quick head shake she smiled. "How about a game?"

"Yeah that sounds fun. What did you have in mind, oh, how about chess?"

A frown appeared on Pinkie's face. "Aw, you know I'm not good at chess, it makes my brain hurt." She whimpered.

Twilight chuckled. "Come on, if I can teach Rainbow Dash to play chess I think I can teach you."

"Well... okay!" She smiled brightly.

"Great, now all we need is a... chess... set." In the time it took her to talk her friend was already holding a box containing a chess set. "Where did you...?"

"I bought this earlier today because I had a feeling we would be playing chess tonight."

"Let me get this straight. You went out and bought a game you don't know how to play, and I'm guessing don't like in the first place, because you somehow knew we would be playing it later?"

"Yep." Pinkie answered cheerfully.

Twilight stood there for a few moments. To this day she still didn't know how her always cheerful friend did all the amazing things she did. She once tried to study her, but it didn't work out so well... in fact it ended up with a surprising amount of pain and frustration.

"Hey Equestria to Twilight!" The pink girl called out.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was having some painful flashbacks."

Ignoring her friend's comment she motioned over to the board, having already set it up. "Did I set it up right?"

The purple skinned girl inspected the board. "Not bad, although the queen goes on her own color."

A sheepish laugh escaped Pinkie's mouth. "Right, my bad." After putting the queen in the correct space she sat down on the floor, choosing to play as white. "May the best girl win!"

The studious girl sat down as well. "After you." She gestured.

And thus the game went on. Each girl had put on a strong front, and they weren't playing nicely. After the ten minute mark a good amount of pieces had been claimed. Closer to the twenty five minute mark the girls were still in a heated battle. Twilight had Pinkie on the ropes, but her energetic friend had a good defense going. She knew she could win, she just needed her friend to slip up. Luckily for Twilight her friend had forfeited her rook, which was a key piece for her defense. With that piece gone it was only a matter of minutes before the purple girl won. "And that's game."

"Darn, I thought I had you!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well you had a good strategy, but losing that rook was the nail in the coffin."

The pink haired girl furrowed her brow. "Best two out of three!" She found herself invigorated to try again. One way or another she would claim victory on the chess battlefield!

"You're on."

Unfortunately the next game was also a loss. While she definitely played better than last time she still lost. "How are you so good at this game?"

Twilight shrugged. "It just takes practice... and a bit of brain power."

"Well out of everyone I know you have the most brain power!" Pinkie smiled as she winked to her friend.

"Did you just wink at me?" The studious girl asked with confusion. Never before did any of her friends wink at her, and it didn't seem like a normal wink. To her it felt like a more... seductive wink... not that she knew much about that kind. Still, it didn't seem innocent.

"Um..." Just then the doorbell rang. "Oooh pizza's here!" She excitedly ran to the door.

Standing at the doorway was indeed the pizza guy. "I've got three large pepperoni pizzas here for a Pinkie Pie."

"I'm a Pinkie Pie!" The girl answered gleefully.

He didn't pay any mind to her enthusiasm. "Yeah that'll be twenty seven fifty."

Pinkie reached for the money she left on her counter, she grabbed it and handed it to the man. She took the pizzas from his hand. "Thank you!" She yelled before closing the door. With the food in hand she turned towards her guest. "I hope you're hungry."

"I am, and do you want any money for the pizza?" She offered, not feeling good about her friend paying for the meal.

"Don't be silly Twilight, you're my guest. Besides, now we're even for that time we all went to the mall and I forgot my wallet and you bought me that really cool shirt I wanted."

"That's fair." She stated as her friend set down the boxes. A plate was then handed to her and she grabbed herself a slice. After taking a few bites she had to admit that the pizza was one of the best she had ever eaten. "Mmm, this is delicious!"

The pink skinned girl smiled. "Yeah, I've been dying to try out that new pizza place that opened up." She too could agree that the pizza was excellent. "I think next we should head to my room for some video games, I got this great fighting game."

"You know I'm not very good at those games right?"

A frown appeared on Pinkie Pie's face. "Come on Twilight, if I can play chess than you can play violent video games."

Twilight face palmed, it didn't quite work like that. Plus her friend had thrown her logic back at her. Yet she sighed in defeat. If her friend wanted to play fighting games then she had no choice but to play along. "Alright fine, just try and take it easy on me." She was mostly doing it so that her friend wouldn't start crying.

Her frown instantly changed into a bright smile. "Great let's go!" She quickly grabbed her guest's arm and ran towards her bedroom. After a quick jog she and her studious friend made it to her bedroom. She then went over to her game console and turned it on. With a smile on her face she flipped on the T.V. and handed her friend a controller.

With her controller in hand the blue haired girl stared at the screen as the game loaded. Once the game had loaded she looked at the title with confusion. "Tekken?" She wasn't familiar with the game.

The pink girl nodded rapidly. "Yeah, this series is awesome. I mean, some of the games weren't as good but for the most part they were awesome especially the fourth one which is my absolute favorite!" Her smile widened. "Were playing the sixth one though because I don't play it that often."

"I see..." Twilight said as her friend navigated the menu. Eventually they were brought to the character selection screen. The purple skinned girl stared at it blankly. There were so many characters and she didn't know which one to choose. "So who should I play as?"

"Any of them they're all good. My personal favorite is Christie."

Twilight scrolled through her options before finally settling with Yoshimitsu. There was something about his sword that she liked. As soon as she picked her character the two of them were brought to the stage select screen, and after picking random they were finally ready to start playing.

* * *

An hour had gone by and the two girls had still been playing Tekken. At first Twilight was terrible, she found herself losing almost every match. No matter who she played as she still lost. After a while though she began to learn more of the complex combos, and that led to some hard earned victories. Of course, one could only play video games for so long, especially since it was pretty much the same thing over and over again. "I think I need a break Pinkie, my arms are sore and I don't think I've blinked in a while." She told her friend, now blinking rapidly.

"Oki doki loki, we can do something else."

"You don't mind if I grab a glass of water do you?"

"Nope." Pinkie Pie grinned.

The studious girl stood up and walked out of the bedroom. She returned a few moments later with a glass of water, but that wasn't all. Her shirt appeared to be wet. "You wouldn't happen to have a shirt I can change into, I accidentally spilled water on myself?" She explained nervously.

A small blush appeared on the energetic girl's face, luckily for her Twilight didn't notice. "Sure." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out one of her white shirts, she then tossed it to her friend. "Here you go this should fit you."

"Thanks." Twilight turned around and took off her top, not wanting to expose herself in front of her friend. She then put the new shirt on and it fit very well. "It's a little tight but it fits great."

Pinkie stared at her guest blankly. The new shirt clung to her body much better than the other one, now she could make out the curves of her friend's upper body more clearly. Her eyes instantly wandered to the breasts, which looked better than she remembered.

"Um Pinkie Pie?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Why are you staring at my chest?"

"I was just... admiring my shirt." The pink haired girl smiled nervously.

Twilight raised an eyebrow. While she knew her friend was strange she was acting even stranger than usual. She could see that her friend looked kind of nervous, as if she had intentionally staring at her boobs. "Is there something going on?"

"No, nothing! What makes you think something is going on?"

"Are you sure you're alright Pinkie?" The purple girl asked.

"Oh yeah I'm great, I think I just need more pizza." In a flash she was gone, leaving behind only a cloud of smoke.

 _'Hm, she may deny it but I know Pinkie is up to something.'_ As much as she wanted to confront her friend about this she knew that it would most likely ruin the night. So with a sigh she decided to drop it... for now, if Pinkie did anything else that was weird than she could bring it up. Her stomach than rumbled, she hadn't eaten since they started playing video games. "Hey save me some of that pizza!" She called out while heading towards the kitchen.

The pink haired girl saw her guest coming and smiled. "Aw you don't have to worry, I'd never eat all the food before my friends could get any."

Twilight shot her a look as she grabbed another slice. "What about that time at Fluttershy's party when you ate nearly the entire cake in a few bites?"

"Okay you caught me, but come on, that was a triple chocolate cake was vanilla icing. I'm not made of stone!" She cried to the heavens, all the while falling to her knees in defeat.

"Relax Pinkie, no one blames you for that." The studious girl said as she placed a comforting hand on her sobbing friend's shoulder.

Pinkie stood up and smiled, she then hugged her friend. "Thanks Twilight, I needed that."

"Yeah, don't mention it." She chuckled as she was still stuck in her friend's arms. "Okay you can let go of me now."

After a few moments the energetic girl released her grip, albeit with slight hesitation. "So what do you want to do now Twilight?"

"How about a movie?" She asked as she finished her slice of pizza and grabbed another one.

"Oooh great idea, I know just the movie!" With great speed the pink skinned girl ran out of her kitchen, leaving her friend stunned. Just as quickly as she left she came back. "Forgot my pizza." And once again she was gone.

Twilight didn't know how to react, so she merely shrugged as she walked out of the kitchen. Once she entered the living room she noticed her friend was already putting a DVD in the DVD player. She glanced down at the table and noticed the movie they were about to watch. "We're watching a spy movie?"

"Yuh-huh, those are my favorite kind of movies. I just love all the cool gadgets, the sneaking around, using fancy shmancy code names."

That shouldn't have been a surprise, Pinkie Pie always did want to be a spy. Twilight then sat down on the couch.

Once the DVD was in Pinkie leapt onto the couch, sitting comfortably next to her friend. She grabbed the remote and pressed play. "I hope you're ready, this going to be awesome!"

* * *

An hour and a half had gone by and the two girls were watching the movie intently. The purple skinned girl found herself enjoying the movie more than she thought she would. She never usually sought out spy movies but even she had to admit that this one was cool. The car chase scenes were great, and she especially like the scene where the protagonist snuck into the enemy headquarters. As she continued watching the movie she felt something touch her hand, she looked over and noticed Pinkie's hand on top of her own. She would have chalked it up to just her friend accidentally doing it, except it was clear that she wasn't. A groan escaped Twilight's mouth as she grabbed the remote and paused the movie.

"Why'd you pause it, do you need to use the bathroom?"

"No! I paused it because you've been acting weird all night, and not in your usual way." Twilight stated.

The pink girl became nervous. "W-what do you mean, I didn't do anything weird." She noticed her friend staring skeptically at her, making her sigh. "Fine, I admit that the chess set thing was out of the ordinary."

"Not that. I mean all those other weird things. First you winked playfully at me, then you stared at my breasts, and during the movie you placed your hand over mine!" She exclaimed.

Pinkie sighed. "You're right, I did do all of those things."

"Okay but why?" She didn't get an answer right away. "Pinkie just tell me!"

There was another pause, if only because the energetic girl didn't know what to tell her friend... okay she knew what to tell her, she just didn't know how. Sweat began dripping down her face as her friend confronted her. She had trouble looking into her friend's questioning glare. Her mouth opened to say something, but no words came out. She really wanted to tell her, but it wasn't an easy task. The pink haired girl gulped upon mentally making a decision, whether or not it was a good one would be found out soon.

"Well?"

Without warning Pinkie grabbed her guest by the sides of her head, she then leaned in and started kissing her. Pinkie Pie felt like such a rush when her lips met Twilight's. She had waited for the moment for so long, and now it was finally happening. Unfortunately for her she was the only one enjoying the moment.

Twilight was taken completely by surprise, the last thing she expected her friend to do was start making out with her. The blue haired girl struggled to break the kiss, but it was kind of difficult. Eventually she was able to successfully break free of the lip lock. Once she was free she stared at her friend, who looked like she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Unsure how to respond Twilight hastily grabbed her backpack and ran towards the front door and opened it, she then ran out of the house.

Pinkie Pie stood there in shock for several minutes, she was still trying to comprehend what she had just done. Of course, she had no idea what was going to happen when she kissed her friend. A small part of her thought that maybe she would have been into it, yet the rest of her suspected that she would freak out. While she really really hoped that Twilight would have returned the passion that obviously wasn't the case. And now here she was, standing alone in her house after driving her friend away.

The girl eventually fell onto the floor and started crying, her poofy hair straightened out as a result of her sadness. Her night of fun had turned into a nightmare within an instant, all because she couldn't have just told the purple girl how she felt about her. Instead she made a reckless move which was sure to lead to some dire consequences. Her mind couldn't really think of any consequences right now, it was preoccupied with what was happening right now. Pinkie Pie was unsure of what was going to happen from here, but all she knew was that things were going to be awkward with Twilight... assuming she and her were still friends. That new thought made her cry even more, she couldn't handle losing one of her best friends! _'Way to go Pinkie, you just had to kiss her!'_

After lying on the floor for what felt like forever the pink haired girl stood up. She turned off the T.V. and the DVD player and then shut off all the lights. With everything turned off she slowly made her way to her bedroom, where she collapsed face first onto her bed. She laid there and let out some more tears before eventually calming down. Even though she was incredibly sad she knew that tomorrow was another day, and that everything would work out... well, she wasn't entirely sure about that, but all she could do was hope.

* * *

Alright that just about does it for the first chapter. This idea came to me a long while ago and I felt inspired to finish what little I had started a while ago, and to post it. Unlike my other two MLP lesbian fanfics this one will involve their Equestria Girls counterparts(so instead of ponies it will be humans. And the Twilight in the story is the Twilight from Crystal Prep, I'll explain the details later on). Remember how I said Apples and Diamonds was more dramatic and sadder than Rainbowshy... well I'm going to do my best to crank up the emotions of Apples and Diamonds to eleven. As you can already tell this story will contain lots of adult themes, so if you don't like reading about MLP characters in this kind of setting I suggest you stop reading, it's only getting steamier from here on out. I'm also going to try and slow down the progression, you know, really try and build the story up. Be sure to R and R and stay tuned for more!

FutureShock


	2. Talk it Out

Chapter Two: Talk it Out

Twilight pulled into her driveway and quickly took the keys out of the ignition. She then grabbed her backpack, exited her car and locked it, and then hastily opened her front door. Once she was inside she closed the door and locked it. The purple girl then slumped down onto the floor, taking a moment to relax. Several deep breathes escaped her mouth as her mind repeated what had happened at Pinkie's. Her night had taken a complete one eighty, and not in a good way. When she went over to her friend's house the last thing she expected was to be kissed by her. And while she would admit that the kiss wasn't horrible it was still... well, she wanted to say wrong, but at the same time she didn't.

A sigh escaped her mouth as she thought about what to do next. It wasn't like she and Pinkie could just ignore what happened and move on with their lives. No, there was obviously something going on with Pinkie, and she wanted to know what. The only real way to know was to talk to her, and although it was probably going to be uncomfortable, it had to be done.

Twilight slowly stood up and headed upstairs to her room. Upon entering her room she noticed Spike was sound asleep in his dog bed. A small smile crept onto her face as she watched his peaceful slumber. She took off her shoes and walked over to her bed. The blue haired girl pulled the covers off and laid down. It took only a few seconds for her to get comfortable, and once she did she sighed once again. _'Hopefully things turn out better tomorrow.'_ She then went to sleep, albeit with a little trouble.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Huh?" Pinkie slowly roused from her sleep. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were barely open, and there was a little drool coming out of her mouth. She glanced over at her nightstand and noticed her alarm going off. She had completely forgotten to turn it off last night due to... certain circumstances. She groggily shut off her alarm. A big yawn escaped her mouth as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand. To her surprise she had a text from Twilight.

Twilight: We need to talk, meet me at the coffee shop at eleven.

Checking the time informed the sleepy girl that it was nine o'clock. She then sighed deeply. Pinkie already knew what they were going to talk about. As much as she didn't want to she was going to that coffee shop, there was no way she couldn't go. It was going to be an awkward meeting with her friend, but it had to be done. So with another sigh she got out of bed.

After taking a shower and making sure she looked presentable the pink haired girl left her house. It was a little after nine thirty, meaning she had plenty of time to get to the coffee shop before Twilight. As she made her way across town she thought about what she was going to say to her friend. A feeling in her gut told her that today would be the day she told her friend how she really felt about her. Pinkie Pie knew this day would come eventually, she just didn't want it to happen like this. And the worst part was that she had no idea what Twilight was going to say. Based on how quickly she ran out of her house last night she obviously wasn't too thrilled with the kiss. So there was no telling what was going to happen.

"Hey there Pinkie." Mr. Cake greeted as his favorite customer walked in.

Pinkie Pie hadn't realized she was already at the coffee shop, she was too in her own world to notice. She looked at the man with little enthusiasm. "Hey Mr. Cake."

The shop owner was caught off guard by that. He expected some kind of enthusiastic yell, or a huge smile... instead he received a somber greeting and a frown. "What's wrong Pinkie?" He inquired.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She told him.

"Aw come on, you know you can tell me anything." Mr. Cake stated as he went into the back. A few moments later he returned with a freshly made latte. "Why don't you just tell me what happened."

A small smile crept onto Pinkie's face as she took the cup. Due to her family(minus Maud) living far out in the middle of nowhere Pinkie didn't really have anyone to talk to. Luckily for her she had the Cakes. Whenever she had a problem she always went to them, and they were there to help her. So after taking a sip of her latte she was ready. "It's kind of a long story. You see, it all started..."

* * *

Mr. Cake stood there with wide eyes, he had just heard quite the story. While listening he could tell that Pinkie really cared for Twilight, and that she didn't know how to express her feelings. The shop owner felt bad for the girl, it was never easy winning the heart of a crush. "It looks like you're in quite the situation."

"I don't know what to do Mr. Cake." Pinkie sighed as she put her head in her hands. "I want to tell Twilight how I feel, but what if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Well, it seems to me that you have no choice." He told her.

"I know... I'm just worried that our friendship will be ruined. All because I kissed her!" The pink haired girl yelled in frustration.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's alright Pinkie. Besides, I don't think your friendship will end."

Pinkie sniffled. "Really?"

"Sure, if Twilight really is your friend then you'll be able to work things out." He told her before noticing someone walking towards the entrance. "Oh look, here she comes now."

 _'Uh-oh.'_

"Hey there Twilight."

"Hi Mr. Cake." Twilight greeted. She then saw her friend. Nervousness washed over the purple skinned girl. "Hey."

Pinkie Pie avoided making eye contact with her friend. "Hi Tw-twilight." She greeted, equally as nervous as her friend.

Without speaking the blue haired girl walked over to a booth and sat down. A few moments later her friend sat down as well. The awkwardness in the air was so thick that it could've been cut with a knife. After a few seconds Twilight sighed. "Listen, Pinkie, I want an explanation for what happened last night."

"Well I uh..." She didn't know what to say... actually, she did know what to say. It was just that actually saying it wasn't easy. Her friend's accusing eyes didn't help anything either. "Twilight... I like you."

"Oh, well, I like you too Pinkie." She told her friend.

The pink haired girl shook her head. "No, I _like you_." Her hand rested on top of her friend's as she spoke.

Realization hit Twilight like a brick, and soon enough her face went red. "Are you saying that you have a... c-crush on me?" She received a slow uneasy nod. "Wow..." Was all the studious girl could reply.

There was a moment of silence, neither girl knew where to go from here. The silence was broken by the pink skinned girl. "So... how do you feel?"

Twilight thought for a moment, she needed to say just the right thing. "I'm flattered, really I am, but..."

"But?"

"But I don't think I feel the same way about you."

Hearing that made Pinkie's hair deflate. "Oh."

"Look, we're friends, and I like spending time with you. I just don't think I want to start _that_ kind of relationship with you." She could tell that her friend became even sadder after hearing that. "Pinkie, I don't get it. What about me do you like so much?"

Sadness was replaced by shock. "Are you kidding?! You're only the smartest, kindest, cutest, most awesome girl I've ever met!" She exclaimed. Technically speaking though, Fluttershy was actually the kindest girl she had met... but she was trying to make a point. "You're always there to help when I need it. Plus, I can't think of anyone else who knows me as well as you do. Aside from my sister Maud though."

The purple skinned girl was taken aback by that. "You really feel that way about me?"

"Of course I do." Pinkie insisted.

 _'Wow, she must really care about me.'_ A small smile came onto her face, but then she shook her head. "I'm touched by how you feel. It's just, complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?" The pink skinned girl asked.

Twilight cleared her throat, as if she was giving a lecture. "For starters," She then paused, unsure of what to say next. "okay, maybe complicated wasn't the right word. How about this, um..."

"Look Twilight, I'm sorry that I kissed you. It was wrong of me. I was too scared to tell you how I really felt." A single tear came out of her eye. "Can't you at least give me a chance."

"Pinkie Pie, are you asking me out?"

Pinkie gave her friend a nervous smile. "...Yes."

The studious girl wasn't sure how to respond to that. This was the first time in her life that anyone had asked her out. And while she didn't know when that would happen she wasn't expecting it to happen right now... and she certainly didn't expect it to be Pinkie Pie of all people who asked. "I... well," She sighed. _'This is a lot harder than I thought.'_

"I know your nervous Twilight, but all I'm asking for is a date. We don't even have to call it that, and nobody else would have to know."

"That is a compelling argument... but still, this whole situation is just... well, weird."

In response the pink haired girl gave her an un-amused look. "Twilight, of all the things you've seen me do, the idea of us dating is weird?"

That caught Twilight off guard, never in her life would she have expected such a response from Pinkie. "Okay, going on a date isn't weird. Two girls dating isn't weird, I'm an open-minded girl." She assured. "I just, don't know."

"Please Twilight, just give me a chance?" To help her case she gave her friend the biggest puppy dog eyes she could.

 _'Damnit Pinkie!'_ A sigh then escaped her mouth. "I think I need some time to think about this." She told her friend.

Pinkie didn't like the sound of that. "Oh, I see." She muttered sadly.

"Monday."

"What?" Pinkie questioned.

"I'll have an answer for you on Monday, okay?"

The pink skinned girl raised an eyebrow. "You promise?"

"Yes I promise." Twilight said. She noticed her friend still had her doubts, so she prepared to make it an official promise. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

A weak smile came onto Pinkie's face. She knew that no one would ever break a Pinkie Promise. At the same time though, she wasn't guaranteed a yes. So, the only thing she could do was accept it and hope for a yes. "Okay, that's fine."

Twilight stood up. "Thanks for being so understanding Pinkie." She stated.

"Heh, no problem, Twilight." The pink haired girl stood up as well.

The two then glanced around awkwardly. There was a bit of a pause before Twilight spoke up. "So... I guess I'll see you at school."

"Yeah." Pinkie Pie chuckled nervously.

After another few awkward seconds the studious girl began to leave the cafe. Right as she reached the door she stopped. "Oh," She reached into her backpack. "here's your shirt back." She tossed the garment to her friend.

"Thanks." Pinkie then reached into her hair and pulled out her friend's pajama top. "Here you go." She gleefully threw at her friend.

Twilight hesitantly caught it and quickly put it into her backpack. With that done she exited the cafe and went into her car.

Pinkie Pie stood there for a few moments, watching her friend pull away. Once she was out of sight the pink haired girl went back to the booth and collapsed into a seat. She then let her head rest against the table. She stayed there for a few moments, just letting the entire conversation sink in. Pinkie had expressed her feelings for Twilight, who didn't seem to have the same ones. She even went as far as to ask her out... but she didn't get an answer, because her friend had to think about it.

"So how'd the talk go?" Mr. Cake had gone to the backroom during their conversation, it wasn't any of his business. Once he heard Twilight leave he returned to the counter. Upon doing so he noticed his favorite customer slumped over in a booth.

The pink haired girl lifted her head up to look at the man. "Well, I told her how I felt about her." She stated, making him smile. "She didn't seem to feel the same way though."

A frown came onto Mr. Cake's face. "What happened after that?"

"I asked her out and she told me she would think about." Pinkie explained, still feeling kind of sad about that.

"Look on the bright side, at least you're going to get an answer. It's better than just being left in the dark."

A very small smile appeared on the sad girl's face. "I guess..."

Mr. Cake knew he needed to cheer her up, and he suddenly got an idea. "How would you like a couple of blueberry muffins, that always cheers you up?"

"With the sugary frosting on top?" She questioned.

"Of course."

Like a bolt of lightning Pinkie Pie's mood went from sad to happy, and her hair poofed out as a result. "Yay!" In the back of her mind she was still worried about the Twilight situation, but she decided to cross that bridge when she came to it. Besides, she had some muffins to eat.

* * *

After a short yet somehow long drive Twilight made it home. As she pulled into her driveway she noticed her brother was still home. She was actually happy about that. Throughout her life there was always one person she could talk to about anything, and that was her brother. And while this wasn't a topic she wanted to talk about she knew talking to him would help. So, after exiting her car she went to the door and opened it.

Shining Armor was sitting on the couch, drinking a cup of coffee while watching some television. He turned his head upon hearing the front door open, and he saw his sister. "Twily!" He set his coffee cup down and then ran over and hugged his sister.

"It's nice to see you too." She said as she returned the embrace.

Once the hug was over Shining Armor got a good look at his sister, and she looked pretty sad. "Is there something wrong Twily?"

Twilight hastily closed the door and locked it. She then looked her brother straight in the eyes. "If I tell you, you have to promise to keep it a secret." The purple skinned girl told him seriously.

"Of course." He stated.

A sigh escaped Twilight's mouth. This wasn't going to be easy. "So last night I went over to Pinkie Pie's house for a slumber party. It started off fine, we played games, ordered pizza, watched a movie, but Pinkie was acting weird. I confronted her about and then..."

"What?" The blue haired man asked. "Twily what happened?"

"She kissed me!" She blurted out.

There was an awkward silence in the room, everything was quiet. Shining Armor wasn't sure how to respond, what his sister had told him caught him completely off guard. He had waited quite a while for Twily's first kiss, but he didn't expect it to be a girl... much less Pinkie Pie. After a few long moments of deep thinking Shining Armor was able to respond. "Wow."

 _'Gee, thanks for the incite.'_

"I just can't believe it, your first kiss!" He exclaimed.

Twilight groaned. "I think your missing the point."

"And who would've thought it was Pinkie Pie." He then put a hand to his chin. "I mean, I could see Rarity or Fluttershy having a thing for you, maybe even Trixie... but, ow!"

The studious girl proceeded to punch her brother in the arm. "Can you not talk about my friends like that!" The last thing she needed was for her brother to make assumptions that her friends were all lesbians. It was even worse to think that her friends were attracted to her.

"Sorry." The white skinned man apologized. "Wait, doesn't Trixie still hate you for upstaging her at the talent show?"

"No, well she did, but we worked it out." Twilight explained. She then blinked twice and shook her head. "Okay, we're getting off topic here!"

"Right, right. So, what happened after the kiss?"

"I was so caught off guard that I booked it out of there." She noticed his somewhat un-amused look, but she didn't pay him any mind. "So after getting home I figured that the only thing to do was talk to her about it. This morning I met her at the coffee shop, and that's when she admitted she liked me."

A slight chuckle escaped his mouth. "It seems like that was made obvious by the kiss." He pointed out.

Twilight shot him a glare before continuing. "Anyway, I told her I wasn't interested in a relationship with her. I asked her why she liked me and she gave me her reasons." A slight blush appeared on her face as she remembered the reasons given. "Pinkie then asked me out on a date and I told that I would think about it. And then I left and now here we are."

Shining Armor nodded. "I see, so what's the problem?"

There was a pause before the blue haired girl answered. "What do you mean 'what's the problem'?!" Was her brother just messing with her? Sure, he would do that from time to time, but it was kind of rare.

"Well, you got asked out on a date, by someone you know."

"Yeah, but I don't want to date Pinkie Pie." She insisted.

"Why not, I think it would be a good thing." Shining Armor told his sister.

In response Twilight groaned. "How is that a good thing?"

"For one, you won't have to deal with the pressure of asking someone out. Second, you already know Pinkie, so you know that you can trust her." He explained. "Besides, I think you two would make a good couple." He said with a slight chuckle.

While he did make some good points she still wasn't sure. "You have a point, but still..."

"Twilight, I'm not trying to tell you what to do. All I'm saying is that you should give it a chance. No harm can come from just one date."

"I don't know." She sighed. "This whole thing is confusing."

A smile came onto Shining Armor's face. "Hey, don't worry. I was nervous when I started dating Cadence."

"Really? You, were nervous?" Her brother always seemed like he was ready for anything.

"Of course, I'm sure Cadence can tell you some stories." He chuckled lightly before clearing his throat. "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is there's bound to be confusion and nervousness, but after a while it'll feel natural." He assured her.

"Okay but... I'm not gay." Twilight stated.

Shining Armor gave her a deadpan look. "Twily, how many dates have you been on?"

"You know the answer."

"Exactly. How do you know your not gay if you haven't even dated anyone?"

"I'm not entirely sure about that... but I guess you make a point." Twilight sighed, this whole situation was a mess.

He put his hands on his sisters shoulders. "Just listen to your heart, and do what feels right." He smiled.

Twilight looked around nervously before locking eyes with her brother. She then nodded. "I will. Thank you Shining Armor." She hugged her brother.

The embrace was returned. "No problem Twily, that's what big brothers are for." He continued hugging her for a few more seconds before breaking it off. "Well, I should get going."

"Cadence?" Twilight asked with a sly smile.

"Yep. I'm taking her to see that new pony movie." He explained.

The purple skinned girl stifled a laugh. She wasn't laughing at Cadence, only her brother. "I thought you hated those movies."

He sighed. "I do, but she loves them." He noticed she was chuckling at him. "Hey just because I'm seeing this movie doesn't make me any less of a man!"

"Whatever you say big bro." She teased.

Shining Armor merely grumbled as he grabbed his keys and exited their house.

Once he was gone Twilight went upstairs to her room. Upon entering her room she was instantly greeted by her dog Spike. "Aw, did you miss me Spike?"

Spike barked in response.

A smile crept onto Twilight's face as she bent down and rubbed her furry companion's head. In response she received several licks on the cheek, making her giggle. After a few moments she stood up. The studious girl then walked over to her bookshelf. Once she found the book she was looking for she grabbed it and sat down at her desk. "A good book will help me figure this out... I hope." She wasn't as conflicted as earlier, but she still needed more time to dwell on this. Her conversation with her brother did help a lot though. Still, she just needed to clear her head and relax. _'Good thing I have until Monday to decide.'_

* * *

That's a rap! Sorry to leave it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I figured this was a good place to stop. Pinkie Pie revealed her feelings for Twilight, and asked her out on a date. Will Twilight agree to this date, or will she chose to remain just friends with Pinkie? Also, I wasn't sure if Twilight would ever refer to Shining Armor as 'bro'. That's all for now, be sure to R and R and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


	3. It's Not A Date!

Chapter Three: It's Not A Date!

Pinkie Pie happily skipped across the sidewalk, all the while whistling a tune. The reason she was so happy was because today was Monday, which meant she would get an answer from Twilight. Of course, she was extremely nervous as to what the answer was going to be, but she wasn't going to let that sour her mood. She figured that if she remained positive, smiled, and thought happy thoughts then everything would turn out for the best... she hoped!

After skipping through the brisk autumn morning she finally arrived at Canterlot High. She smiled upon seeing all of her friends and fellow students, although to her they were all her friends. The pink skinned girl continued to smile before furrowing her brow. The most important thing on her agenda was finding Twilight. So she began her search for her studious friend. She didn't pay much attention to the other students, but she would wave or smile at them.

Minutes passed by and the pink haired girl had yet to find Twilight. She was starting to worry. What if Twilight was avoiding her? What if something really bad happened to Twilight over the weekend, something so bad that it caused her to go to the hospital. Maybe she was in some sort of horrible car crash and was currently in a coma. Perhaps she accidentally wandered into a bad neighborhood and...

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Pinkie screamed to the heavens.

Oh sorry... wait, you're not supposed to know I'm here.

"Well maybe if you stopped filling my head with depressing thoughts I wouldn't have to break the 4th wall and yell at you!"

I'm just trying to set up the mood, you know, create a little tension.

"That doesn't mean you get to mess with my head! How would you like it if someone did that to you huh?!"

Everyone in the area stared at the girl in confusion. Their confusion only lasted a few moments before shrugging, they figured it was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie.

Just then Twilight Sparkle's car pulled into the parking lot.

"Yay, thanks Mr. Author!" The pink haired girl exclaimed as she skipped over to her friend's car.

Twilight stepped out of her car and upon doing so she noticed her energetic friend heading her way. A smile came onto her face as she waved to the girl. "Hello Pinkie Pie."

"Hiya Twilight!" Pinkie smiled brightly as she approached her friend. After getting close enough she glanced around nervously. "So... have you thought about what I said?"

"Yes." The purple skinned girl took a quick look around, just to make sure that no one was around. With the coast clear she let out a deep sigh, worrying her friend slightly. "...I'm willing to give this a try."

Pinkie Pie's face went blank. She could hardly believe it. "Y-you mean..."

"Mhm, I'll go on a date with you." The studious girl said in a hushed tone. "Uh... Pinkie, are you okay?"

It took the pink haired girl several moments to compose herself. This was like a dream come true! The biggest smile came onto her face as she wrapped her friend in a bone shattering hug. Obviously she didn't break her friend's bones, but it was still a tight embrace. "Oh thank you thank you thank you Twilight. You don't know how happy I am!"

"T-that's great, but could you l-let go of me now?"

"Sorry." Pinkie apologized as she released her grip.

Twilight took a few seconds to catch her breath. "Now then, I do have a few rules for our 'date'."

"Rules?"

"Yes. The first one is no kissing, the second is no hand holding. If anyone asks, we aren't on a date. Oh, and absolutely no suggestive gestures. Is that clear?"

At first, the pink haired girl looked a little down. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Twilight... unfortunately that was off limits. Even hand holding was forbidden. Yet, even with all that she couldn't help but smile. Her crush had agreed to go on a date with her, and that's all that really mattered. Besides, if everything went well this one date could lead to several more, and those could possibly remove some boundaries. "Okay Twilight, that's fine by me!" She grinned before her face went slightly blank. "Wait... is hugging okay?"

The studious girl thought for a moment before responding. "Yeah, I guess it is." She stated, making her soon to be date smile. "However, it can only be a friendship hug. That means your hands can only touch my back, got it?"

"Yep, no copping a feel." She saluted. "So when is our date?"

"Hm... well, how about tonight?"

Pinkie's eyes went wide. "T-tonight?!"

Twilight nodded. "If that works for you?" She asked, just now realizing that she picked a date without asking her friend beforehand.

"Of course it does!" The energetic girl yelled quietly. "So what should I wear?"

"Whatever you want, this is going to be a casual date."

"Oki doki loki." She then squealed with excitement. "I'm so excited! I don't know how I'm going to make it through the day."

"HEY!"

The two girls turned and noticed Vice Principal Luna walking up to them, and she looked angry.

"What are you two doing out here, the bell rang a few minutes ago!" She stated.

"Sorry, Vice Principal Luna, Pinkie and I were..." Twilight tried to think of an excuse, but couldn't. There was no way she was going to tell her that she and Pinkie were planning a date.

"My pet alligator Gummy died over the weekend and Twilight was consoling me!" The energetic girl blurted out, having just thought of that excuse. She knew that this date was a secret. She also knew that if she did reveal the secret that the date would _definitely_ get called off.

Luna raised an eyebrow as she looked between each student. "Wait a minute... I thought Gummy was just your stuffed animal?" She asked accusingly.

As if on cue tears started forming in Pinkie's eyes. A few moments later she fell to her knees and started sobbing heavily. "HE WAS REAL TO ME!" She screamed to the heavens.

Following her friend's lead, the blue haired girl pulled her friend up and hugged her. "It'll be okay Pinkie."

Luna had never felt so confused. She started to talk, but just couldn't find the words. After a few moments of contemplation she shook her head vigorously. It was just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie. "I'm... sorry, for your loss." She offered as the girl continued to wail. "...Just try and finish up soon okay?" With no answer she merely backed away slowly and headed towards the school.

The two girls continued the display until the coast was clear. They then broke off the embrace. "Phew, that was close." Twilight noted. "That was pretty convincing, you actually sounded upset."

"Thanks, it just came to me." She smiled.

"Well... I guess we should get to class."

"Yeah..." The pink haired girl said with a chuckle. She then rubbed her left arm nervously. "So... see you tonight?"

Twilight nodded slowly. "I'll pick you up at six." She stated.

Pinkie smiled. "Great, I'll be ready." She paused for a moment before looking her friend in the eyes. "Thank you again Twilight, I promise this date will be the best ever!"

"I'm actually looking forward to it, it will certainly be a new experience." The studious girl said as she began walking towards the school. After only a few steps she was followed by her friend. The two were now walking side by side. "So, um... how did you know Luna was going to buy your excuse."

"Oh I didn't," She grinned. "but you can make anything sound convincing if you try hard enough."

Twilight stared at her for a few seconds before shrugging.

* * *

Now Pinkie Pie had a theory that time slowed down while in school. It felt like forever from when the morning bell rang, to when the final bell rang. And today, that fact was made all the more present. What made today especially tough was because of one certain thing... her date with Twilight! For years she had waited for this moment, and tonight was the night. That fact alone made the day all the more unbearable. Yet, she survived. There was no way boredom would kill her, not when the best thing in the world was happening later that night.

So when the final bell rang out Pinkie bolted out of school. She practically sprinted all the way to her house, not stopping for anything. She was just too excited to slow down. In fact, the girl set a record for how quickly she could make it home. And after arriving at her house she noticed her car in the driveway, which meant that her sister Maud had returned.

With a big smile she entered her house, and sure enough Maud was there, sitting on the couch. "Hiya Maud!" Pinkie exclaimed as she ran over and hugged her sister.

"Hi Pinkie." Maud greeted in her usual deadpan tone.

"So how was the rock convention?" She asked as she released the hug.

"I saw some neat rocks, and Boulder made some new friends."

Even though her sister always spoke in a monotone voice, she knew when her sister was happy or sad. And she could tell her sister genuinely had a fun time. "That's great!" She stated with yet another smile.

"How was your weekend?"

At that question Pinkie paused. While her crush on Twilight was no secret to her sister(in fact she was the first person she told), she just didn't want to unload so much on her sister at once. Then again, her sister was able to withstand pretty much anything, much like a rock. Pinkie started cracking up at the little joke.

Maud stared at her in confusion. "What?"

"Oh nothing, just a case of the giggles." A few more little chuckles escaped her lips before she settled down. "My weekend was, well... kind of like a roller coaster." She then went into details. The energetic girl started with the sleepover, making sure to include the kiss. She then explained her meeting at the cafe, and how there was a possibility for a date. And obviously, she mentioned she actually _had_ a date with Twilight tonight! "...And then I came home and saw you on the couch and I was all "hiya Maud" and you were all "hi Pinkie"."

Despite hearing such a crazy story Maud had the same expression on her face as always. "So you finally have a date with Twilight?"

Pinkie Pie nodded rapidly. "I know, I'm excited too!" She then squealed with giddiness. "This is going to be the best night EVER!"

"I'm happy for you, and so is Boulder."

"Aw, thanks Maud. Thanks Boulder." She grabbed her sister and pulled her into a big hug. This continued for several seconds before she broke it off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready."

* * *

Twilight Sparkle felt more and more nervous as she neared her friend's house. Part of her may have been a little excited for the date, but a much larger part was nervous. Tonight would mark the first date the studious girl had ever been on. And while yes, she did do a little reading on the subject, she still couldn't shake the butterflies in her stomach. Instead of just a friendly outing with Pinkie it was going to be a date! Of course, it was only the first date, and could potentially be the only one.

After a few more minutes she had arrived at her destination. Her car slowly pulled into the driveway. She turned off her vehicle and took the keys out of the ignition. _'Okay Twilight, you can do this!'_ With a big sigh she stepped out of her car, almost tripping over herself in the process. For the date Twilight had worn what she usually wore to school. Despite her brother's suggestions of wearing something less casual she stuck to something simple. After all this wasn't a very serious date, so why wear anything fancy?

Upon reaching the front entrance she stared at it for a few moments, just letting everything sink in. Her right hand slowly raised and formed into a fist. She knocked on the door several times, making sure to be loud but not too loud. A brief period of silence followed as the studious girl continued to stand in front of the wooden door. Her mind seemed to be at war with her body, and she was struggling to overcome her nerves. From inside she could hear rapid footsteps, signaling the arrival of her soon to be date.

Not a second later the door opened. Standing there in her usual attire was Pinkie Pie. A gigantic grin was plastered on her face, and her eyes looked as though they were sparkling lightly. "Hi Twilight!"

"H-hi Pinkie Pie." She greeted with an shaky smile. "So, um... nice outfit."

The pink haired girl smiled in response to the semi-awkward compliment. "Thanks! I figured I would wear this because you said this isn't a fancy date. I like your outfit too."

"It's the one I always wear." Twilight pointed out.

"Well yeah, but that doesn't mean I don't like it. Besides, we're supposed to be complimenting each other because that's what you do on dates." She explained.

"I guess you're right." The blue haired girl then sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm still kind of nervous about all of this."

Pinkie Pie placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder, and she made sure to it was a far from sexual as possible. "Don't worry Twilight, it'll be fine." She noticed her words didn't do much. "If it makes you feel better I'm nervous too." That wasn't a lie. There was a lot riding on this date for the pink skinned girl. If everything went well then that increased the chances for a follow up date. However, if their date went horribly then that might mark it as the final date. So obviously Pinkie was going to do everything in her power to make their date the best it could possibly be.

Knowing that she wasn't alone helped put Twilight's mind at ease. If they were both nervous then there would be less pressure for her to really commit. Not that she wasn't planning on fully committing... the point was that she wouldn't have to meet any ridiculously high standards. "That actually kind of does."

The two shared a smile before Pinkie withdrew her hand. "So... should we get going?"

Twilight rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Y-yeah, that sounds good." She noted.

Right as they were about to leave Maud walked over to the door. She stared at them for a little while as they stared at her back. An awkward silence washed over the three of them. What felt like several minutes later Maud finally spoke up. "Have fun on your date." With that said she headed back over to the couch.

Both girls looked over to each other, shrugged, and then started walking over to Twilight's car. The studious girl opened her door and then unlocked the passenger door. Once both she and her date were in the car she turned and glared at her friend. "I thought I told you not to tell anyone!"

In response Pinkie waved her hands dismissively. "Oh nonononononono. Maud knew about my crush on you for years, ever since I first developed feelings for you."

Not a moment later the purple skinned girl's face relaxed. "Oh." She then frowned. "Sorry, I should have realized that _you_ would have told your sister something like that."

"It's okay Twilight, you didn't know that Maud knew." She told her with a smile.

"...So you've really had a crush on me for that long?"

"Mhm. Ever since the first day you came to our school."

Hearing that made Twilight pause. While she had heard of love at first sight she didn't think it was actually real. It always seemed fake, just something people said when they had a crush on someone. Twilight had never believed in it herself. Maybe it was just her scientific mindset, but the thought of finding your true love just by looking at them seemed absurd. Yet in this case it literally was love at first sight.

The studious girl remembered her first day well, as if it was yesterday. She was pretty nervous, and didn't know who to introduce herself to. The first girl she met had actually been Pinkie Pie, although met was a strong word as when Twilight said hi Pinkie gasped and ran away. Little did she know that the girl who had run away from her had just then gotten a crush on her. Something about that made her smile, and when she turned towards her friend she revealed her warm smile.

"So where are we going?" The pink girl asked.

"How about that new burger place?" Twilight suggested.

"But I thought you didn't like burgers?"

"No I do like burgers. I just don't eat them very often, and I figured why not try that new place since I know how much you love them." She explained.

That last bit made the energetic girl's smile widen, nearly reaching from ear to ear.

Twilight was feeling a little creeped out by her date's grin, because it was much wider than usual. And for Pinkie that was saying something. "Are you okay?"

She nodded rapidly. "You're really considerate, just how a date should be."

Her friend's words made the blue haired girl blush lightly.

"And ya'see, that was a genuine complement." Pinkie told her.

"Let's just get going." Twilight said as she put the car in reverse and started backing out of the driveway. After successfully backing out she began driving towards the burger joint.

* * *

About twenty minutes later the duo arrived at Harmony Burger. It was relatively small, but still bigger than most other places around town. From the outside they could see that it wasn't too busy, which was good since they wouldn't have to wait for a table. It looked like a pretty simple burger place, this making it the perfect spot for a first date.

After parking her car Twilight turned it off and took the keys out of the ignition. She then took a deep breath and looked over to her friend. "I guess this is it." She stated with a weak chuckle.

"Yeah..." Pinkie let out a nervous chuckle of her own.

A few more moments of awkwardness later and the two stepped out of the car. They then began walking towards the front entrance. Both of them were feeling even more nervous than before. This was it, the real deal. They were about to go out on a date, a date! It wasn't going to be a friendly meal at all.

A man with blue skin and silver hair was there to greet the customers. He wore black shoes, khakis, and a black vest over a red and white stripped short sleeved shirt. "Hello and welcome to Harmony Burger. Just two tonight?"

"Yes please." Twilight answered, having just snapped out of her thoughts.

"Alright, follow me." With two menus in hand he led the two girls over to the back corner of the establishment. There was an empty booth situated at one corner of the restaurant. After placing the menus down he smiled at the customers. "Someone will be by shortly to take your orders."

"Thank you." Both girls said in unison as he walked away.

The purple skinned girl took a seat and instantly grabbed a menu. As much as she wanted to have a conversation with her date she wasn't sure how to start it. There was just a great feeling of awkwardness in the air. It felt like her mind was trying to process too many things at once. Somewhere inside she knew that the date wasn't a big deal, and that she should just relax. However the studious girl was feeling a lot of pressure, from where she had no clue, but it was filling her entire body. What if she said the wrong thing, or did something to ruin the entire night?

"Twilight."

Hearing her name being called the girl looked up from her menu. "Huh?"

"I asked what you were planning on getting." Pinkie told her before raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just..."

"It's okay Twilight, I get it. But you don't have to feel nervous around me, we're friends after all." She explained with glee.

A heavy sigh escaped the studious girl's lips. "That's just it. You're not my friend tonight, you're my date. I can't just pretend that you and I are hanging out."

Pinkie Pie smiled. "Of course not, but just because this is a date doesn't mean you have to stress about it. Twilight, I really like you, and that's because I've gotten to know you over the years. You're a smart, clever, attractive girl. You don't have to worry about anything, because no matter what you'll always be my friend."

Just like that all of her fear and dread vanished. Her date's words had really gotten through to her. A bright blush slowly appeared on her face, in response to those compliments. And upon looking into her friend's caring eyes she smiled. "Thanks Pinkie, that really helped."

"Hello there my name is Silver Platter." A lady with white skin and red hair, wearing a similar outfit as the host walked over to them. "So what can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a root beer!" The pink haired girl said.

"And I'll have a lemonade."

Silver Platter wrote that down. "Are you two ready to order or do you still need a few moments?"

"I'm ready. I'll have a bacon double cheeseburger, medium rare, with ketchup, mustard, pickles, pepper jack cheese, and tomatoes!" Pinkie smiled.

"And for you?" The waitress asked.

Twilight looked over the options one last time before setting it down. "I'll have a cheeseburger with lettuce, mayonnaise, pickles, and cheddar cheese. Oh and I'll take it medium rare as well please."

After writing it all down the waitress smiled at the customers. "Alright, we'll be right out with your drinks." She told them before walking away.

With the waitress gone the two girls looked at one another, unintentionally gazing into each others eyes. The studious girl stared into her dates eyes, those big beautiful blue eyes... she then blinked twice. _'Huh, where did that come from?'_ As she pondered this she found herself once again gazing at the girl in front of her. There was just something so captivating about those eyes, and that smile was both warm and inviting. Upon realizing what she was doing she shook her head. "Sorry, I was lost in my own head for a second."

Pinkie Pie had a sneaking suspicion that she had just been ogled by her date. And while she was extremely giddy about the thought she wasn't going to vocalize it, plus she didn't have much evidence that that was the case. Instead she just smiled. "Well what were you thinking about?" She questioned.

"I was thinking about that science project." That wasn't exactly what she was thinking about, but she didn't want to tell her date that she had been staring her down.

"You mean the one that's not due for another month?" Pinkie received a nod. "Don't tell me you finished it already?"

"No of course not... but I did get a good head start on it."

In response to that statement the energetic girl giggled. "Oh Twilight, you're the only girl I know who would start a project a month early." She began laughing even harder now.

Twilight found herself chuckling lightly. "At least I don't wait until the last minute, like a certain rainbow haired friend of ours." She wasn't trying to insult Rainbow Dash, but she was just proving a point.

Both girls were now laughing heartily, not caring about the few curious looks they were receiving.

* * *

Their date was going very well. After Twilight had calmed herself down she was able to just relax. And due to her relaxing she found herself enjoying the date. Of course, it was mostly her and Pinkie talking about life, or sharing stories with each other, but it was better that than having awkward conversations. In fact, Twilight was near the end of a story about her time at Crystal Prep. "So Moon Dancer goes to the front of the class and ends up tripping on her shoelaces. She knocks over the teachers coffee and it spills all over the tests we were supposed to take."

Pinkie Pie nearly spit out the food in her mouth, but was able to control herself and swallow it. "Really?" She questioned as she went in for another bite.

"Uh-huh." The studious girl answered before finishing off her lemonade. "So because the tests were ruined the teacher had to go make more, and he let our class get some studying done while he was out."

"So did you pass?"

Twilight smiled. "I was already prepared, but a good amount of our classmates weren't quite ready. Luckily for them they had more time to study, and it was all thanks to Moon Dancer." She finished as she resumed eating her delicious burger.

"Wow that's some story. I sure wish that could've happened to me before that math test a few days ago." The pink skinned girl mused as she finished her burger. With that finished she moved onto what was left of the fries she had received as a side.

"I offered to help you study." She noted.

"Hey I thought I could do it on my own." Pinkie defended.

"I'm sure you did fine." A small chuckle then escaped Twilight's lips. "Besides, if I had helped you study you probably would have tried to kiss me afterwords." She joked weakly.

The pink haired teen let out a sheepish laugh.

Almost instantly Twilight realized that her joke might have been too soon. Even if the secret was out it probably wasn't the best idea to bring that incident up. "Sorry, I shouldn't have..."

"It's fine Twilight." Pinkie assured. "In fact I'm kind of glad that happened. We might not even be here if I hadn't... you know."

The purple skinned girl only nodded, not really wanting to comment on that.

A few seconds later the waitress came by, saving them from the slowly increasing awkwardness. "How was your meal?"

"It was great!" Pinkie beamed.

"It was delicious, thank you."

"That's great." She told them as she placed the check onto the table. "Here's your check, I hope to see you two again." Silver Platter removed the dirty dishes from the table before walking away.

Twilight looked at the check. Their meal cost around twenty dollars, which wasn't really bad. "So how are we going to pay for this?"

Already way ahead of her friend Pinkie took her wallet out. She reached into it and pulled out twenty five dollars and placed them on top of the check.

"Pinkie are you sure?"

"Yep. It's the least I could do since you agreed to go out with me." She smiled brightly.

Not really wanting to argue, and appreciating the gesture, the blue haired teen also smiled. And with the meal paid for they could now head out. She stood up from her seat. "Ready to go?"

"Yup!"

The two girls then left the establishment, saying their thank yous to the staff on the way out. They then went to Twilight's car and got in. Upon entering the vehicle the studious girl started it and set her GPS to Pinkie Pie's home.

After another twenty minutes the duo arrived at the house of Pinkie Pie. Twilight pulled into the driveway and put her car into park. "Well here we are." Right after she said that she was instantly pulled into a tight hug. The sensation wasn't anything new, but it did catch her off guard slightly.

"Thank you so much Twilight, I had a wonderful time."

"I had fun too." She responded as she returned the embrace.

For what felt like several minutes they hugged. It was only stopped by the energetic girl releasing her grip. With the embrace over she gave her friend a hopeful yet uneasy look. "So... are you up for another date?" While the date had been successful she was unsure if they would have another. And while she really wanted another it wasn't really up to her.

"I'd like that." The purple skinned girl told her friend, leaving her in slight shock.

"R-really?" Her shock was quickly replaced by a huge grin.

Twilight nodded. "Tonight was a lot of fun, and I feel like there's so much more I can learn about you. I'm not saying I'm ready for the next step, but I wouldn't object to another date. But remember that all of those rules are still in place, and you still can't tell anyone. Got it?"

Pinkie Pie could only nod rapidly with excitement. Sure, she would like nothing else but to kiss her friend, and hold her lovingly... but it was still off limits. Yet even with all that she didn't care at all. Her crush had agreed to go on another date, and that was all that mattered to her. In her excitement she trapped her friend in yet another bone crushing hug. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" It lasted several moments before she let go.

"I'll call you later and we can work out the details."

"Great!" Pinkie Pie undid her seat belt and opened the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, bye!" She slammed the door shut and proceeded to happily skip to her front door, all the while cheering loudly.

Twilight watched her friend for a few moments before shaking her head lightly. She then drove off towards her own home, ready to get in a little reading before going to bed.

* * *

So their first date went well, and a second one is lined up. Things are looking up Pinkie Pie. I apologize for the wait, and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't go into too much detail during the actual date, but I'll be sure to add more for the next one. And I just added in that fourth wall breaking scene for fun, but don't expect that to be a regular thing(unless you readers want that of course). Things are going to be picking up soon, so stay tuned for that. R&R and have a fantastic day!

FutureShock


	4. Nice On!

Chapter Four: Nice On!

Pinkie Pie hummed a happy tune as she skipped her way to school. She would have taken the car, but she was in such a good mood that she wanted go on foot. The main reason why she was so elated was because her date with Twilight had been a huge success. A small part of her had worried that something would have gone wrong, and then there would be no chance for them to be together. Luckily for her though everything went alright. The best part was that they were going to have a second date! And all she had to do was make sure it will be the best second date either of them have been on... well, neither of them had been on any second dates yet... but if they had they wouldn't be nearly as awesome as this one will be!

After several minutes the girl finally reached the school, and she instantly saw one of her friends. "Hey Applejack!"

The blonde haired girl waved at her friend. "Mornin' Pinkie Pie." She greeted before a smirk came onto her face. "Boy, ya sure seem excited fer it bein' Tuesday mornin'."

"Oh, Applejack, the greatest most awesome thing happened yesterday!" The pink skinned girl exclaimed.

Chuckling, the farmgirl raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? Did they start sellin' those cakes half off again?"

"No silly, I'm happy because... because..." Pinkie paused, just now realizing that she almost made a huge mistake. Had she just told her friend about her and Twilight's date that would have ruined everything. Everyone would find out and Twilight would be _very_ upset with her, probably to the point where she wouldn't want anymore dates... or maybe their friendship would end! "Uh... oh yeah, that is what happened. I think I just ate too many cakes!" She smiled nervously.

Applejack's eyebrow was still raised, except now she was even more curious. She had a feeling that her friend was hiding something, but she didn't know what. "That doesn't surprise me. Well, ah should probably get ta class, ah'll see ya at lunch time." With that she waved goodbye to her friend and started walking towards the school. As she walked she kept on thinking about Pinkie, who was acting a little weird, more so than usual. She then shook her head, figuring that she would find out what's going on eventually.

Once her friend was gone Pinkie sighed in relief. "Phew, that was a close call. I'd better be careful, I don't want to accidentally tell anyone Twilight and my secret." She then furrowed her brow. "I can do this, I won't tell anyone the secret!" Not a moment later she heard the bell ring, making her gasp. The energetic girl quickly built up her speed and ran towards the school. _'It's okay, it'll be easy to keep the secret. I just gotta remember what'll happen if I tell anyone.'_ That thought alone was enough to scare her into secrecy, but she was still hoping that she could keep her mouth shut on this one.

* * *

Lunch rolled around rather quickly which most students were thankful for. Pinkie Pie was especially thankful because she was starving, and having to sit through a boring English class didn't help anything. Luckily the wait was worth it for today was taco Tuesday! A big smile graced the pink haired girl's face as she entered the cafeteria. Once inside she instantly dashed towards the line, and to her luck it wasn't that full yet. Her smile grew even bigger when it became her turn.

"Hey there Pinkie Pie." Granny Smith greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Granny Smith!" The cheerful girl smiled as she grabbed her tacos, as well as some hot sauce. As soon as she had her food she stepped out of line and scanned the cafeteria. Near the back was the table her friends were sitting at, so she set out to join them. Moving quickly, but safe enough as to not lose her tacos, Pinkie reached her friends in no time. "Hey girls."

"Sup Pinkie?" Rainbow asked before taking a bite of her own taco.

"Oh you know, just glad it's lunch time." She joked as she ripped open her sauce packets and started dumping them on her food. In a matter of moments everything inside the shell had been drenched in hot sauce, to the point where you couldn't see anything else. Her friends all looked at her curiously, but as usual she ignored it. At this point if they had an issue with her drenching her food in hot sauce it was their problem.

They all continued staring until Rarity cleared her throat. "So... did you girls do anything fun last night. I just so happened to finish that dress I had been working on for the last couple of weeks." She stated with pride. Normally it wouldn't take her so long just to make one gown, but her constant need for perfection was what caused her to redo it over and over again.

"That's so wonderful Rarity." The shy girl complemented.

"Thank you dear, in fact I am going to wear it this weekend."

Applejack glanced over at her. "Ya mean ta that fancy shindig with all those rich people?"

The purple haired girl nodded. "This could be my big chance to finally get some recognition for my work. And soon enough, everyone will be coming to me for their ensembles." She said with a delightful smile, all the while envisioning the experience in her mind.

"Well that new video game I got is sweet, you guys should totally come over and play it!" The cyan girl exclaimed.

Beside her Pinkie was nearly done with her food, and both her hands and part of her face were covered in sauce. "Oooh I love video games!" She paused to take a bite of her last taco. "And my night last night was awesome! I had so much fun..." Across from her sat Twilight, who was now looking at her with a little concern. Fortunately, the pink haired girl wasn't about to ruin everything, and she already knew what to say. "eating cake!"

"Why did you pause for so long?" Rainbow asked.

"For dramatic effect, duh!"

Everyone(minus Twilight) exchanged confused looks before shrugging.

* * *

Once the final bell rang everyone ran out of school as quickly as they could, happy that the long day was finally over. Everyone could agree that Tuesdays dragged on and on, much like every other day, but somehow worse. But now that the day was over they could all do whatever they wanted, and not have to worry about Tuesday for a while.

One girl in particular was excited and for similar yet different reasons. Pinkie Pie was on her way to find Twilight, who was hopefully alone. Their date last night had been very successful, which led to a second one which would happen at some point in the future. Well, seeing as how it was currently some point in the future, the energetic girl wanted to ask Twilight out on a second date. She had the perfect idea, and she was really hoping that her friend would agree to it.

She searched all around the front entrance of the school, trying to find her studios friend. Unfortunately she couldn't see her anywhere, making the pink girl worried. If her friend had already left then she couldn't ask her out... okay, she had her phone, but she felt it would be better to ask in person. And while driving over to her was an option too, she just wanted to ask asap. That and the fact that she would have to go home first in order to get her car. Furrowing her brow, she continued to scan the area.

When it became apparent that she wasn't there, Pinkie decided to ask someone. A boy was walking nearby and she quickly grabbed him, nearly yanking his arm off in the process. "Hey have you seen Twilight around?"

"Uh I think she's still inside." He told her.

Smiling brightly she released her grip. "Thank you!" With the information received she skipped back inside the school, leaving the boy who helped her confused, but since it was her he wasn't confused for long.

Once inside the girl started thinking about where her friend could be. The most likely options were either her final class, or the library. And because Pinkie couldn't remember what her friend's last class today was she decided to check the library. Humming a little tune she traveled all the way to the library, and luckily for her the journey wasn't that long. However, her luck increased when she noticed Twilight walking in a nearby hallway. "Twilight!"

Startled by the sudden noise, the purple skinned girl nearly jumped out of her skin. Once she noticed it was Pinkie Pie she calmed down a bit, although her heart was still pounding. "Oh, hi Pinkie Pie. What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you because you weren't outside and I couldn't find you but then someone told me you were still inside the school so I went back inside and started wondering where you could be and I figured it was the library and went to find you but then I saw you down this hallway and here we are!" All of that was followed by a bright smile.

Twilight stared blankly at her friend, unsure if she got all that.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I was just checking out some books from the library. I'm doing some research on astronomy and needed some more books." She explained with smile.

In the turn the pink haired girl smiled, more so than before. "That's great." Her smile then turned into a nervous grin, and she quickly did a check to make sure they were alone. "So, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go mini golfing with me?"

Twilight also made sure the coast was clear, which it was. "You mean like a date?"

Pinkie Pie nodded.

After taking a moment to think about it the studios girl's smile returned. "Sure, that sounds fun."

"Really?!" Pinkie shouted, unaware of the volume her voice.

"Well I did say we would go on another date, and I do love mini golf." She explained before being wrapped in a tight hug.

"Yay! This is gonna be super duper awesome!"

A nervous chuckle was all the trapped girl could offer in response.

Realizing that she was nearly crushing her date to death the energetic girl let go. "Sorry, I was just really excited."

Taking in several deep breathes, Twilight only nodded. After a few seconds she was better. "Well, I guess we should get going."

Smiling even brighter than before, Pinkie grabbed her date's arm and dragged her along, nearly dislocating it with how hard she was pulling. She walked for a little bit before pausing. "You'll have to drive though, I walked to school today."

* * *

Twilight's car pulled into the parking lot of the nearest mini golf course. There weren't too many cars around, signaling that not many people were playing today. It wasn't much of a surprise considering it was a Tuesday afternoon, and they were both kind of glad for it. A nice quiet game of mini golf was perfect for their second date. What made it even better was that it was a nice sunny day, and while it was a little cool outside it was very nice.

Pinkie stepped out of her friend's car and walked over to her date, who had also just stepped out of her side of the vehicle. A bright smile was on her face as she stood near her friend. "Ready?"

The studious girl nodded before the two of them entered the course.

They walked up to the counter and each payed the five dollars, and then they took their clubs and each grabbed a golf ball. They also made sure to grab a scorecard and a pencil. With both their balls and clubs they went over to the first hole. It was relatively simple, but that was to be expected.

Pinkie Pie was up first, and she wasted no time in hitting her ball. Normally one would want to take a moment and think about where the ball would go, but not her. All of that thinking was a waste of time to her, and instead she just wanted to have fun. She watched with excitement as her ball rapidly rolled across the green, but unfortunately it didn't quite go into the hole. It came close, but it wasn't enough. Despite not getting it in she had a bright smile on her face. The point of mini golf was to spend time with Twilight, and that was all that mattered to her.

Placing her purple ball down, the studious girl took a quick moment to study the course. One of the big reasons why she loved this game was because of the geometry involved. Knowing the right angles, how hard to hit the ball, and where to hit the ball were all important factors in winning. Obviously it was just a friendly game, but still, that didn't mean she wouldn't play the game right. After figuring out what she needed to do, the blue haired girl hit the ball. It continued rolling before stopping just short of the hole.

"Nice shot Twilight." The pink skinned girl cheered as she walked over to her ball. She once again hit it and it went right into the hole.

Twilight jotted down her friend's score before taking her own putt, getting the ball into the hole.

The next hole was a little more complicated. Instead of being a straight line it was more of windy, almost like a snake. The narrow passageway posed a difficult challenge, but neither girl was deterred.

Again, the energetic girl was up first. She placed her bright pink ball down before whacking it with her putter. The girl hit it pretty hard, as evidence by the ball bouncing rapidly between the sides. Unfortunately she hit it a little too hard, and the ball didn't quite reach the hole. Seeing this made the girl sight lightly. "Aw man." A pout formed across her lips.

"Don't worry Pinkie, you'll get the hang of it." The purple girl offered as she put her ball on the course. Quickly making the calculations in her head, the studious girl hit her ball at just the right angle, and with just the right amount of force. She and her date watched as it traveled through the windy path before reaching the clearing. It continued rolling before going into the hole.

"Wow!" Was all the pink haired girl could reply. After a few moments a bright smile came across her lips. "You just got a hole-in-one!"

Grinning sheepishly, Twilight rubbed her arm. "It was nothing really, just simple geometry."

Walking over to her ball, Pinkie hit it with her club, sending it pretty close to the hole. "Well you certainly have a knack for it." Her smile never faded even as she sunk it in two strokes over her date's.

And so the game continued, and both girls were really getting into it. There were more windy courses, steep hills, ninety degree turns, and even a windmill. All of those obstacles were definitely tough, but neither girl cared. And despite having a few bad holes here and there they were both having a lot of fun. Sure the windmill was aggravating, and one of the ninety degree turns harder than it should have been, but that was all part of the game.

On the final hole Pinkie Pie managed to get a hole-in-one, her second so far. After doing so she watched with anticipation as her date hit the ball. The girl was nervous, as evidenced by her shaking body and biting her fingernails. When the ball made it into the hole on the first stroke the energetic girl started cheering loudly. "Woo-hoo, great shot Twilight!" She then reached into her pockets and threw confetti around.

"Thanks Pinkie, although I don't think they want you throwing confetti everywhere." The purple girl noted as she began tallying up the scores.

"Oh yeah, I guess not." She laughed nervously before hastily picking her confetti back up and stuffing it into her pockets.

After a few moments the scores had been tallied. "It looks like I won, but only by four strokes."

"Dang, I thought I won." She pouted for only a moment before her smile returned. "Oh well I still had lots of fun!"

"Me too." Twilight stated.

Both girls shared a smile as they went back and returned their clubs. Though only one of them won they both thoroughly enjoyed the game, and that was all either girl cared about.

* * *

A few days went by after the second date. Since it had been such a success Twilight had suggested they have another, while still abiding by the rules she set. Her friend had been ecstatic when she brought up the idea of a third date, and as expected she instantly agreed. For the third date they decided to hang out at Pinkie's house. Her friend said she had the perfect video game for them to play, and she was assured that she would enjoy it. Not wanting to doubt her friend, and because she had no other ideas, she agreed to it.

And so the studious girl drove over to her date's house. Before doing so she had to finish up some of her homework, but after that she got into her car and made the journey. As she drove she couldn't help but smile. At first she had been skeptical of the idea of going out with her friend, especially during the first date, but now she was glad she took the chance. Both dates had been a lot of fun, even if their was some awkwardness. She would be lying if she said she wasn't excited for their upcoming date.

Several minutes later and the blue haired girl arrived at her date's house. She pulled into the driveway and turned off her car, she then stepped out of it and shut the door. Once her car was locked she went to the front door and rang the doorbell. She waited for a few seconds before the door opened, but instead of Pinkie it was her sister Maud. "Hi Maud!"

"Hey Twilight." Maud greeted in her usual fashion.

A bit of an awkward silence followed. "Um, I'm here to see Pinkie Pie." She explained.

"She's in her room." Maud explained before stepping aside.

"Thanks." Twilight said as she walked inside the house. As soon as she was inside she headed over to her date's room, noticing the door was open. "Hi Pinkie Pie."

Smiling widely, the pink haired girl set her controller down and ran up to her date. "You made it!" She exclaimed.

Returning the smile, Twilight closed the door. "We did decide to hang out at your house, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but I was just so excited for you to come over I just couldn't wait. I felt like I was gonna explode!" Pinkie yelled, mimicking her own explosion, complete with sound effects.

In response to that the purple girl started laughing. And while she knew her friend was exaggerating she didn't doubt that it would have happened, given that it was Pinkie Pie. She continued laughing before calming down. "So what game are we playing?"

"Mario Golf!"

Twilight rose an eyebrow. "Mario Golf?" She was familiar with Mario, considering he was one of video gaming's oldest mascots, but she never heard of him being in a golf game. Then again, the girl knew pretty much nothing when it came to video games.

The pink haired girl nodded. "Yep. It's a game for the Nintendo 64, and one of my favorites." She paused when she noticed the confused look her date was giving her. "I know what you're thinking, and as much as I don't really like sports or sports games Mario Golf is an exception. It's super duper fun!"

Since that was the game her friend chose, and because Pinkie made a convincing pitch, she agreed to play. "Alright, well, if it's as fun as you say it is I'm sure I'll enjoy it." Twilight took a seat on the ground.

"Trust me, you will!" Pinkie Pie grinned as she handed her friend a controller. She had already loaded the game before her date arrived, and all they needed to do was select their characters. "I have all the characters unlocked. My favorite is Sonny, he's very upbeat and says 'It's a sunny day!' when he gets birdies!"

Twilight only nodded as she looked over all the characters. It was a tough choice as each character had his her own strengths and weaknesses. Some had a lot of power, but with a big fade or draw. And while some were in the middle in terms of fade or draw they wouldn't hit the ball very hard. Having a hard time deciding, she chose to go with Mario as it only felt right.

With their characters selected it was time to pick a course, and Pinkie went with Shy Guy Desert as that was her favorite. Once the game started the pink haired girl took the time to explain the controls, which weren't really that complicated. She also made sure to explain things such as how hitting the ball at the top, bottom, or sides would affect the shot, making sure to land the ball on the fairway, and obviously how the wind played a big factor. After explaining everything she took her shot, which served as a final demonstration. "Now you go."

Taking the time to make sure her shot would land on the fairway, the studious girl hit the A button. She hit it twice and nearly missed the mark, but she managed to get a good shot. As soon as the ball landed on the fairway she turned to her date. "How was that?"

"That was great, but you gotta be careful, if you don't press the button inside that red line you'll whiff it."

"And that's bad?"

Pinkie nodded. "But don't worry, it's not so hard." She told her date before taking her second shot, getting the ball on the green.

Twilight also nodded before hitting the ball once again, and she too made it onto the green.

Once on the green it was time to putt, and Pinkie Pie explained that as well. It wasn't nearly as complicated, not that getting the ball to the green was complicated. All she had to do was line up her shot, making sure to account for any curves and how many feet it was either up or downhill, and then hit the ball accordingly. She made it into the hole in one shot, giving her a birdie. And true to her word Sonny had indeed said his catchphrase.

Seeing that it wasn't too difficult, the blue haired girl lined up her shot. Once ready she hit the ball, and to her surprise it went in. In celebration of the birdie Mario gave a peace sign.

"See, it's not that hard." The pink haired girl smiled.

Instead of counting their strokes, as Twilight expected, it was instead scored based on points. Since they tied the game lowered the total score needed from 10 to 9. She figured that if one of them won they would get a point, and if they tied then it would lower the score, although she would have to wait until the game got going to know for sure.

The game went on and it became pretty tense. As time went on Twilight started getting the hang of it, and was becoming quite the player. While she may have gotten better it was clear that her date was an expert, which didn't really surprise her since she said it was one of her favorites. Regardless the studious girl didn't give up, and played on. On the surface it seemed like a simple game, but there was a lot more to it than that. Setting up the shots, as well as recovering from landing in the bunkers and that stupid waste area was tricky, and it left Twilight feeling good whenever she landed a tricky shot.

On her part Pinkie was playing a fierce game. It was clear that her friend was much better than her sister, but she couldn't really blame Maud since games weren't really her thing. Beside a few mess-ups here and there she was making nearly every one of her shots. And when she landed in a bad area she was almost always able to get out, even when she had to make a super precise shot. While she may have been winning she certainly didn't rub it in her date's face, because it was just a friendly game after all.

Nearly an hour went by and it all came down to sudden death. Pinkie had built a strong lead, but Twilight managed to close the gap. And once they reached sudden death it was still close. They tied the first hole, which was a par four. After that was a par three.

The purple skinned girl went first, and she landed pretty close to the hole.

Now it was Pinkie's turn. She took in a very deep breath, gathering all of her concentration. After getting herself ready she set up her shot, and after that she hit the ball. Both she and her date watched with anticipation as the ball soared through the air. It arched through the night sky before coming in for a landing, and to both girls' shock it landed right in the hole. It was a hole-in-one, and that sunk the game for Pinkie Pie.

"I won!" The energetic girl yelled out as fireworks went off in the game.

Despite losing the game Twilight had a bright smile on her face. "Congratulations Pinkie." She said as she stood up.

"Aw thanks." Like her friend she stood up. "That was a lot of fun!"

"Yeah..." Twilight stated as she turned away slightly.

Pinkie continued to smile before a slight frown came onto her face. The game was fun, but now that it was over that meant their date was over as well. It was a big success, but that didn't mean she was happy that it was over. "Well, I guess I'll see you to-" She was cut off by her date leaning in and kissing her. Completely stunned, Pinkie stood there blankly for a few moments before going along with it. Her hands were eventually interlocked with her date's, and the two remained in that position for what felt like hours.

Eventually Twilight pulled away, leaving her friend shocked. "Pinkie Pie... these last few dates have been so much fun, and I don't want it to stop."

The pink girl was unable to respond at first, still surprised by the kiss. After a few seconds she shook her head and her mind registered what her friend had just said. "So does this mean..."

She nodded. "Yes, I want to keep going out with you." The blue haired girl smiled.

"Wait, are you saying you want to be my... girlfriend?" She received a nod in response. Shortly after Pinkie let out a huge cheer. "Oh Twilight, I've never been so happy!" Right as she was about to go in for another kiss she paused. "Just so we're clear, kissing isn't off limits anymore is it?"

"Nope."

"Hooray!" Immediately after her cheer she and her new girlfriend engaged in another kiss. Their lips met, and both girls melted into it. The kiss had just started and already Pinkie didn't want it to end. This was a dream come true for her! Unlike the first kiss they shared, which caused her friend to run away, this time they were both into it. The pink girl felt so giddy on the inside.

After a little while the purple girl broke it off once again. "I should be getting home, but I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, _girlfriend_!" Pinkie giggled.

In turn Twilight giggled before giving her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. She then waved goodbye to her date before walking out of the room.

Once her girlfriend was gone Pinkie Pie let out another huge cheer. Her face was as bright as the sun as she ran out of her room. "MAUD! MAUD!" It didn't take her long to find her sister, who was in the kitchen getting a snack. "Hey Maud guess what? Twilight kissed me!"

In response to that Maud nearly dropped her cookie. "Really?"

The happy girl nodded rapidly. "Uh-huh! And she said she wants to be my girlfriend!" She exclaimed.

Normally Maud never smiled. It wasn't that she was unable to, she just never really had good reasons to. And even when she did she still rarely smiled... but this bit of news managed to do just that. Her sister had waited so long to ask her crush out, and even longer to kiss her, so to hear that she finally got a kiss was enough to make her smile. "I'm happy for you Pinkie, and so is Boulder."

"Aw!" Pinkie then wrapped her sister in a tight hug, to which it was returned. The siblings remained like that for a few moments before separating. "This calls for ice cream! Want to come get ice cream with me?!"

"Sure, just let me get my shoes."

While her sister went off to get her shoes Pinkie struggled to contain her excitement. Today had gone so well, and the best possible thing happened! In order to make sure she wasn't dreaming she pinched herself really hard, and when she felt pain she knew this was real. She and Twilight were now in a relationship, and she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

So there we have it. I wanted to have the relationship start in this chapter, which is why there was a very small time skip. And just because they are now officially girlfriend and girlfriend doesn't mean they're going to to jump right into things, and I'll try and make the dates longer in the future. Oh yeah, and the chapter title is a reference to Mario Golf. Stay tuned for more, be sure to R&R, and have a wonderful day!

FutureShock


End file.
